Love Can Kill
by Emilou1985
Summary: Sequel to Love Makes You Crazy. Tundra and Buck are happy together, but an old face from Buck's past is hunting him. Is it for revenge? Or for something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1: Love's Rhythm

(Author's note: I'm back! I know I'm slower at getting a sequel out than Pixar, but it is finally here. And I hope to make it a little different than the first in the way that the chapters will be shorter and updated more frequently. I wanted this chapter out on Valentine's Day, but unfortunately, I realized it had been several years since I had read "Love Makes You Crazy", and I did not want any inconsistencies between the two. However, I found many inconsistencies throughout "Love Makes You Crazy" and I am currently editing it. If you want to reread the first of the series, note that there are many mistakes that will be fixed. The first edited chapter of LMYC is up right now. Anyway, here is the first chapter. Enjoy)

My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around."

I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
Yes sway to the rhythm of love

Love Can Kill You

Chapter 1: Love's Rhythm

By Emilou

The soft morning light fell upon his fur, waking him faster than the roar of trouble crashing through the jungle. The habit of being instantly alert kept him alive through his life, first as a pirate, then living in isolation in the dinosaur world. That same habit told his body to get up, to move. He had lived a dangerous life, and alertness meant life.

But something warm and soft eased the tenseness from the weasel's muscles. As he stirred and caused the hammock to rock, the body next to him shifted and made a soft moan as her sleep was disturbed.

Buck felt Tundra's paw grasp his fur, her nails gently scratching his skin in a way that sent warmth through his body. He dropped his head so that his cheek rested on her head. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of flowers and the musk. It calmed him, pushing away the madness that had seized his mind for so long, he had been complacent with it.

How had he not seen her love before? It had been almost five months since the mink had fallen through the ice sky and into his life. According to Tundra, she had been struggling with her feelings for him at least half that time. He could hear a triceratops from a mile away, feel through his feet the reverberations of a stampede, and by scent alone, could tell if Rudy was nearby, yet he had not noticed her adulation. In fact, it had been his obtuse lunacy that had nearly lost her to him forever.

That and the pirates.

Remembering Red Claw and his attempt at using Tundra to get to him, Buck felt his blood boil so much that a growl nearly steamed out of his throat. His eyes automatically went to the pierced ear of the mink. At night, she always took out the wooden earing he carved for her; it often would tangle with the hammock, especially if they moved around a lot. The hole in her ear stood out like a beacon; a mar on his perfect angel from her encounter with the dastardly pirate.

Buck had let Red Claw live for old time's sake, and because he didn't want Tundra's memory of him killing the rat, even though it wouldn't be the first mammal's life he had taken. He knew if he had slain Red Claw in front of Tundra, she would never look at him the same again.

Realizing he was focusing on the negative, he turned back to the one who broke him out of his own mental prison, saved him from isolation and loneliness, and loved him with an innocent passion that he didn't deserve. If she knew who he had been back with Red Claw and _her_ , would her admiration and adoration of him remain?

 _"She's alive,"_ Buck remembered Red Claw's words whispered in his ear. They buzzed around in his brain, haunting his ribs and guts like a vengeful ghost. He wasn't sure if this was possible or if Red Claw was just messing with his mind. After all, she couldn't have survived.

But stranger things had happened.

And if she were alive. . .

Again, Buck forced his mind back onto his new wife. They had been married for a little more than a week, still in the honeymoon phase. During that whole time, he had taken care of Tundra, seen to the injuries she received with her encounter with Red Claw, and doted on her every whim.

Even now, Buck concocted a plan to surprise Tundra with yet another act of service to spoil her. She deserved it.

So that the mink wouldn't wake up, Buck eased out of the hammock with deft stealth, leaving behind Tundra still sound asleep. Stroking her cheek one last time, Buck scurried off into the jungle.

* * *

Unlike her husband, Tundra woke up in stages, lounging in the glory of being lazy. She had always been a morning person, but healing from her many wounds kept her sluggish and groggy after a night's rest. Luckily, the mink and weasel had taken to staying in bed for most of their days. And their nights as well.

But today was different. She felt restless as she finally opened her eyes. She wanted to move around, to go back to her old routine of moving around the jungle and having adventures with Buck. Only this time it would be different. This time, she didn't have to hide a part of her heart from him. She was free.

Hopping out of the hammock, Tundra wasn't concerned that Buck was gone. As much of a morning person that she was, Buck was even more so. He would come back when he was ready. In the meantime, she began her morning preening ritual. First, she put the wooden earring back through the hole in her ear. Although the wound had healed, the flesh was still tender, so the earring's weight felt uncomfortable.

With the flower ornament in place, Tundra set about grooming her fur. Given she didn't spend half as much time as her mother required, but she still went through the ritual still the same. Even knowing that a day in the dinosaur world would make her a sweaty, stinky mess, she still liked to start the day at her best.

Using a bone comb that she carved herself, she went through her fur, taking out the loose hairs, the tangles and anything else that settled into her coat. She was careful of several sensitive areas where injuries remained, like her back where the wildcat Crowfoot had scratched her. As she was finishing her tail, her instincts went haywire as she sensed something watching her. Although being high in the trees was the safest place in the jungle, there were still dangerous things near the canopy: snakes, giant spiders, and some flying dinosaurs. Even here in the safety of her own home, Tundra had to be cautious.

Pretending not to notice, Tundra slowly reached for her knife. In a flash, she leaped into action. However, her blade was stopped by bone.

"Impressive, Angel-girl," Buck muttered with a crazed grin from his hiding place, his tooth knife the only thing keeping Tundra's weapon from slicing him.

"You sneaky little mammal. You were spying on me," Tundra growled in a sultry tone. She put more pressure against her knife, leaning her body against the weasel and pinning him against a branch.

Buck flicked his wrist, his deft move disarming the mink. Just as quickly, he spun her around so that she was the one pinned. "I couldn't help myself," his voice rumbled, his face close to hers. "You were so vulnerable, so enticing."

Before the weasel could kiss her, Tundra raised an eyebrow. "Vulnerable?" Using her tail, she tripped him up. Anticipating a countermove, she blocked his attempt at grabbing her wrist again, dodging out of his grasp. They grappled for a moment, although it was mostly Buck evading his wife's attacks, never on the offense.

Finally, Buck wrapped his arms around Tundra from behind, thinking he had gotten the best of her. He was wrong as Tundra flexibly reached behind her, grabbed his scruff and tossed him over her shoulder onto the floor of their home. Landing on his back, Buck groaned and coughed, trying to gain back the wind he lost.

Straddling the weasel, Tundra pressed her paws against his wrists. "How's that for vulnerable?" she asked, with a grin that made Buck's fur stand on end.

"Oh, my mistake," Buck apologized, not doing anything to get out of the position. He had no desire to. "Where did you learn to do that? I didn't teach you that move."

"I picked up a few things here and there," Tundra said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. As the kiss deepened, she let go of Buck's wrists so she could wrap her arms around him. She felt Buck do the same, although his grip was stronger, with more desire.

Tundra let out a laugh as Buck rolled, putting Tundra below him. His mouth moved to her neck, teasing her fur. When he moved to her ear, his teeth nibbling around her earring, she squealed and pushed him off.

"Hey, haven't you had enough?" she teased, touching his nose.

"Never," Buck growled, nuzzling into her neck again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out today? Find a little more action than what we do in bed," Tundra inquired, biting her lip.

Buck inspected his wife with his single eye. "Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked. "How do you feel?"

Tundra smiled endearingly. It was true that she hadn't been in the greatest of health on their wedding day. She had been starved, exhausted and hurt all over, and it had been nice to be doted on and lay around for days. But she wanted to be out and about, ready to begin her new life as Mrs. Buck.

"I think I answered that already with how I kicked your butt," Tundra flirted, brushing her fluffy tail against Buck. "Come on. Let's go have an adventure. We can't stay in bed forever."

Buck wiped away an invisible tear. "I'm so proud of you," he cried falsely. "In that case, first you must eat. For you, m'lady." He bowed and pushed aside some leaves, revealing two eggs he had pillaged from an unattended nest.

Normally, Tundra would be salivating over the thought of eating eggs. But for the past week, Buck had indulged her in one of her favorite foods so much that they didn't seem appetizing. But she knew how much effort it went into finding the eggs and hauling them up the tree. For now, she would make Buck feel cherished, but she would tell him later that variety was also appreciated.

"Mmmmm," Tundra said after cracking the top of the egg off and taking her first bite. "If I eat like this every day, I'm going to get a big butt."

"Don't you worry. We'll work that new flab off. Although, I wouldn't mind if you added a few. More to love," Buck said, eyeing his wife's figure and feeling up the mentioned body part.

Tundra slapped his paw away with a grin. "Can't you leave me alone even for a meal?" she tried to act aghast, but couldn't as she was giggling.

The two continued to flirt as they ate their breakfast, sitting on the edge of the branch with their legs dangling in the air. Through the branches and the leaves, they could occasionally see dinosaurs moving below them. On this day, a family of smaller species of dinosaur scrambled and played round the trunk of the tree. This species of reptile walked on two feet and were of the omnivorous variety with a diet much like minks and weasels. They ate fruits and vegetables for the most part, but also scavenged for meat and eggs.

The family consisted of two adults and a dozen young hatchlings that peeped and squeaked as they jumped and played around their parents.

"Oh, how adorable," Tundra cooed, seeing the dinosaurs before Buck. "The babies are playing. Oh, look at those little claws. They can barely walk."

"By the looks of the little tikes, they can't be more than a few days old," Buck observed lightly. "They may be adorable up here, but in a few weeks, they'll chew your bloomin' arm off."

"They'll still be adorable," Tundra continued to gush. Conscientiously, her paw went to her abdomen, a soft smile on her face. "Oh, it's been so long since I've held babies. I used to babysit all the time. I loved it. I can't wai. . . I mean, maybe we can go visit my family soon. My cousins are always having babies."

Tundra waited for Buck to reply with abated breath. She was about to tell her husband how much she had always wanted to be a mother. In fact, she had been anticipating the moment she knew she was pregnant, harvesting the hope that it was already so. But she didn't want to bring it up. For one, when it happened, she wanted it to be a surprise. For another, she wasn't sure how Buck would react.

What little Buck spoke about his life, he didn't exactly grow up with parental role-models. Between growing up a pirate and living in isolation, the weasel already had a few wires crossed. Would he be a good father? Did he even want to be a father? They had never discussed it, and Tundra was afraid what the answers would be.

But that would be a discussion for another day. She didn't want this moment to be ruined.

"What was that, luv?" Buck asked, shaking his head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My mind was elsewhere."

Tundra smirked. She could guess where it was, the dirty weasel. "Apparently, it is more important than the words coming from my lips," she said, leaning closer to Buck's face as if to kiss him. "You haven't even finished your breakfast."

Half of Buck's egg still remained in its shell. Tundra looked down, a huge grin across her face. "Let me help you with that." Remembering all the tricks and pranks Buck had played on her, Tundra thought a little payback was overdue. She pushed the weasel's face in the remains of the egg, splattering the weasel with yolk and eggshells.

"Aaarrgggh. You little mink," Buck shouted as he tried to regain visibility by wiping his eyes.

Tundra wasn't going to wait around. Leaping off the branch, she freefell out of the tree, grabbing a branch on her way down and swinging away over the heads of the family of dinosaurs. Behind her, she heard Buck coming after her, whooping with glee. It was a good thing she had a head start. Her muscles felt stiff after days of lying around. She was willing to push them to stay ahead as long as she could. But it would be just as fun being caught.

* * *

Miles away from the ice formation that protected the dinosaurs' world, a large ship made of bones sat inert in the soft powder. Dozens of sabers and dire wolves harnessed in teams at the front lay in the snow, waiting for the order to move out. The triple masts stood empty of their usual sails. A long, deep furrow trailed behind the ship like a long snake.

On deck, the crew lay around just like the sabers and wolves, either playing games of chance or practicing their fighting skills. The upper deck contained the helm, and farther along the stern was a throne of bones. But unlike the rest of the ship, the throne was made up of only one type of animal bones with skulls lining the top of the back rest. These were the bones of weasels.

Lounging in the throne, a female spotted weasel lay with her head against one arm rest and her legs dangling over the other, her eyes closed as if asleep.

Gliding down from the crow's nest, a large condor landed on the back rest, his talons scraping against the skulls until they found a good grip by hooking through the eye sockets.

"It has been five days, my captain," the vulture addressed the weasel, shifting his weight from one foot to the other excitedly. "The rat should have been my dinner yesterday."

The weasel stretched, her back arcing until one would think she would snap in half. She shifted onto her side, resting her check against her one palm. "Patience, Caliban, my pet. He must stew in his misery before his flesh will be yours," the weasel said, although her voice spoke of the boredom she had endured.

"I was promised," Caliban cawed, flapping his wings in irritation. "I will have meat. Fresh meat. A beating heart. Flowing blood. I was promised." He eyed some of the crew who sat nearby. His hungry expression horrified them, and they scampered away to escape the condor's gaze.

"You have such an unusual palate for a species that prefers its food dead and rotting," the weasel said, grinning from ear to ear. "I did promise. Let it be said that Captain Jez is a weasel of her word." She coolly stood up and climbed partially up the stern-most mast of the ship. This she did deftly despite the absence of her right arm.

"Bring out the prisoner," she called out to her crew.

This immediately set a chain reaction with the animals. Several went below as the rest set off a cacophony of whoops, yells and laughter at finally having some action. Caliban, feeling the excitement, flapped his wings as if he was taking off, but kept a grip on the bone throne.

The noise level of the crew increased as their comrades came from below, dragging the limp body of a large pack rat. The rat's pelt sagged on his frame, a sign that he had lost weight drastically. His face and body featured cuts and bruises that were partially healed.

"Red Claw," Captain Jez called, sliding down the mast and slowly descending a staircase to the lower deck. "I hope that your stay in the brig has jogged your memory as to the whereabouts of my brother."

"Maybe," Red Claw growled weakly. "But as always, the information belongs to me."

"Obviously you have not been taught to share," Jez said, her smile sickeningly sweet. "My pet can teach you rightly as you share your flesh with him." She pointed at Caliban with her sword.

Caliban screeched in anticipation.

"Then you'll never find Buck," Red Claw said, his insane grin showing how much he feared death. "You'll never get your revenge."

In a burst of speed, Captain Jez ran at the pack rat and kicked him in the stomach. "Oh, you males. You think too much on revenge. Where is the gain? Where is the satisfaction? Such a weak concept is above me."

"If you don't want revenge, then why do you want Buck?" Red Claw asked suspiciously, as if there was no other motive other than revenge.

Jez tried to give a loving smile, but it came out twisted. "He's my brother, my only family. I want to see him and make sure he's healthy." One of her eyes started to tick, and she scratched her shoulder where her missing arm should be.

Red Claw laughed. "I know you, Jez. You may think you're above me, but you want Buck just as dead as I. You need me, but there's nothing I need from you, wench."

Jez's face twisted with rage as she socked Red Claw across the jaw. The act of violence calmed her enough to compose herself. "Have you ever seen a mammal being eaten alive?" she asked Red Claw. "Oh, not like the wolves and sabers kill their prey. No, they're kind to their food, killing them quickly before they disembowel and devour. However, Caliban here has a talent of keeping his meal alive for as long as possible. It is quite fascinating."

The weasel smiled, putting her sword against Red Claw's throat. "You see, he won't go for your throat or break your back. He'll eat you limb by limb before he tears out your guts. And if you survive that, then he'll finally crack open your ribcage to gobble down your still beating heart."

Red Claw paled, but kept a staunch expression. "Do your worst, scum."

"Why do you protect him?" Jez shouted, pressing against the rat's throat with the flat of her blade. "I know you have no love for him. You hate him just as much as I do. Why go through all this for that double-crossing coward?"

"Because he's mine," Red Claw spat. "He destroyed our ship. That miserable flea-ridden pelt took _The Black Ice_ and drove it to its distruction. It took me years to get another ship and crew, then he takes that away from me as well. I will drench my claws with his blood, or I will die."

Jez studied the madness in the rat's eyes before backing away. "It seems you cannot be reasoned with," she determined. She gestured to her missing arm. "Your squabble with my brother is petty compared to the treason he committed against his own flesh."

"Aye, I cannot deny that," Red Claw admitted. "But nonetheless, I have sworn an oath to get Buck. He will pay for mutinying against me."

Jez raised her chin. "It seems we are at an impasse. Very well. Caliban."

At the sound of his name, the condor raised his voice in anticipation for his captain's permission to feed.

"You will not be feasting on rat today," the weasel said, disappointing the condor. "Red Claw is no longer our prisoner."

The crew put away their weapons and withdrew, many faces disappointed that violence had been abstained.

"If anyone can feel empathy for your loss, it would be another captain," Jez reasoned. "In that case, perhaps an exchange is in order. In return for information on my brother's whereabouts, I promise we'll get your ship and crew back, after I deal with Buck."

"And my revenge?" the rat asked dangerously.

The weasel smiled. "That, too, will be arranged. After I'm through with him."

The rat smiled, the glint in his eye brightening. "It seems we have an accord." He held out his paw.

Jez shook on the agreement with a somber expression. "Take the helm and set the course. Mr. Stoogies, wake the teams. They'll have to pull against the wind, so keep the sails down."

Mr. Stoogies, a stately elk with an impressive display of antlers, nodded. He raised his voice, sending out a high call to signal the sabers and wolves. He was quite large compared to the other pirates, and the only one with hooves, which limited his mobility on the ship. But his size and power had been the reason Captain Jez had made him her first mate.

At the sound of the elk's call, the teams harnessed to the bone ship stood up and started to pull.

"Everyone to your places. Go, you sorry sack of bones or I'll strip you down and add you to my ship," Jez shouted to the rest of the crew.

The crew scrambled to work at the threat, except for Caliban who cawed angrily from his perch.

"My dinner. I must feed," Caliban crowed. His talons scraped roughly against the throne, knocking off one of the skulls. "You promised."

"Yes, I did, my pet. But I didn't promise who you would be feasting on," Captain Jez said, walking up the stairs to her throne. She picked up the skull that had rolled away, tossing it overboard. "Mr. Stoogies?"

"Aye, M'am," the elk replied.

"Is there any more prisoners in our brig?"

"Aye. We picked up a couple of dodos a few days back."

"Good. Release one out the back. Let him think we're freeing him," Jez said with a sadistic smile.

As the elk complied, Caliban screeched one more time before taking to the air.

Looking at her throne, Captain Jez frowned. The missing skull had created an unsightly gap on the backrest.

The perfect spot for Buck's head, once he gave her the information she wanted.

* * *

(Author's notes: Reviews are much appreciated, and I would like to ask readers if they have any questions for me or for the characters of the story, and they will be answered in the next chapter. See you next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Be There

I will stay by you  
Even when we fall.  
I will be the rock that holds you up  
And lifts you high so you stand tall.

And I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there.  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there.

So tear apart these giant hearts  
That beat inside us now  
Let's give ourselves our promises  
Of our unending  
Love

And I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there  
I will be there  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there  
I'll be there

 _\- By Us The Duo_

Love Can Kill You

Chapter 2: I'll Be There

By Emilou

It felt good to be back in the jungle.

Well, she had been in the jungle for a week, but being on bedrest didn't count. This was the first time Tundra immersed herself in the greenery, the darkness. Swinging from vine to vine, feeling the freedom and air run through her fur; this was what it meant to be wild.

The familiarity of Buck nearby, of him whooping and traveling with as much freedom, it caused more than love swell through Tundra's breast. She was as in love with this life under the ice sky as much as Buck loved it. And the fact that this was something they shared together, that they could love with the same heart, it cemented their connection, stronger than tar or stone.

"What would you like to do first?" Buck shouted at her before performing a triple flip through the air.

Tundra spring-boarded off a branch high into the air, turning her freefall into a dive. She waited until the last moment to grab a vine and swing in a wide arc. Landing in the foliage of a large tree, she surveyed the land.

"How about we hunt down Rudy? He probably misses us," Tundra said with a grin.

Buck frowned. "Eh. . .I don't think you're ready for Rudy."

Tundra's grin widened, wordlessly saying that she had been joking. She knew she wasn't ready for Rudy. Glaciers, she would be fine never seeing the albino predator for the rest of her life. Her one encounter with him had been the closest to being eaten considering she had literally been in the jaws of death.

"Let's start out with something small. How about we just forage for today?"

"Uh, forage," Tundra groaned as if it were a chore. Then she grinned. "Sure. After all, this is my home now. I need to know everything about the jungle."

"That's the spirit," Buck said, patting her back hard enough to nearly knock her out of the tree. "Now, first thing you need to know is that the jungle has different seasons than what you're used to. It's always wet and hot here, so food grows all year around. But for other places in Dino World, that's not the case. Other parts of the land, they'll dry out and food there is scarce. Because of that, during the dry seasons, all the herds migrate to the jungle, which can cause a food shortage. So, we need to. . ."

Tundra frowned as Buck naturally went into "teacher" mode. "Ugh, let's just go. Which direction?"

Buck smiled and shook his head. "To the flower groves. There we'll collect fruit and dry it out in the sun."

It sounded boring, but Tundra wasn't going to complain. Already, her body ached as if she were an amateur again. Perhaps she should be grateful Buck was taking it easy on her.

"Lead on," Tundra said, gesturing.

However, their journey to the flower grove wasn't as uneventful as both hoped. As she was swinging from vine to vine, Tundra made one of the worst rookie mistakes ever: She mistook a snake's tail for a vine. When her paw grasped onto warm, wriggling scales, she knew her error right away.

"Please don't be venomous. Please don't be venomous. Please don't be venomous," Tundra prayed her mantra as the snake's head whipped at her.

There were two types of snakes, those that strangled and those that bit. Out of the two, the later was the most dangerous. If a strangler took ahold of her, Buck had showed her many maneuvers to escape, including stabbing the snake or hitting a pressure point. But there was no cure to being bitten by a viper.

As the curved fangs poised to attack, Tundra knew her prayers went unanswered. With mere inches to spare, she raised her stone knife just in time to block the snake's attack. Venom ran down her knife as it dripped from the hollow fangs.

With the snake stunned, Tundra swung away, jumping to nearest branch. Again, she made the mistake of not looking where she leaped, landing on a dead branch that creaked and cracked under her weight. She froze, not wanting to move in case the whole thing broke off, taking her with it. She was high enough that it would kill her.

"Tundra!"

At the sound of her husband's voice, she looked up at the snake, seeing that it was slithering her way. She looked away quickly, knowing she had to find a way off the branch and not to look the snake in the eye. Even a seasoned mammal like Buck could be hypnotized by a snake's gaze.

"Get out of there," Buck shouted.

Tundra took a step, hearing the branch breaking underneath her paws. She readied to spring off, hoping that she could make it to the trunk. The action caused the deadwood to snap, plummeting to the jungle floor sans a mink body. Clinging to the trunk, Tundra planned her next move, seeing the snake maneuvering upward. Hating that she was being herded, she went up the trunk to escape the snake, knowing that it would have the advantage in the smaller branches, both in weight distribution and camouflage.

"Buck, I could use some help," she called out, scrambling as fast as she could. Unexpectedly, a paw grasped her, yanking her in a different direction.

"This way," Buck ordered.

The mink breathed heavily, wincing as a stich pinched her side. "I should be able to do this."

"You've been healing from injuries. Even I would need time to get back to my awesome self," Buck told her. "I knew I should have made you take it easy."

"This should be easy!" Tundra quipped as she gasped.

"Easier then! Back to basics."

"Later, when we aren't going to be eaten by a snake."

"Snakes," Buck said, his tone indicating a correction. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

Buck pointed ahead of him where a snake was slithering toward them, almost close enough to strike.

"How did it get in front of us?"

"Different snake," Buck informed as he pulled Tundra in a different direction.

"What a coincidence?" Tundra muttered.

"Not really. It's mating season for them."

"Oh, then let's not interrupt them."

The second snake coiled, ready to strike. When it did, Buck blocked its attack, just as Tundra did, but this time the snake's fangs hooked onto the dull end of the tooth, preventing the snake from closing its mouth.

Buck pushed against his weapon, keeping the snake from pulling or pushing, whereby keeping the snake from being able to strike again. "Tundra, a little help," he grunted. Even with his body toned with muscles, he was no match for the strength of the snake.

Tundra stabbed at the snake with her knife, the blade slicing a gash across its head.

In pain, the snake finally unhooked its fangs from the knife, but did not strike again. Instead, it started convulsing, coiling into a knot.

"What the. . .?" Buck began.

"There's venom on my knife," Tundra explained. "They can dish it out, but they can't take it."

Buck chuckled at his wife's quip, but was interrupted when Tundra suddenly pushed him, preventing the first snake from sinking its fangs into weasel flesh.

Tundra had only seen the movement out of the corner of her eye, and instinct pushed her to act, saving her husband. However, she watched in fear as Buck fell off the branch, plummeting to the jungle floor. She couldn't wait to see what became of him as the snake moved with deadly accuracy toward her. Instead of striking, it moved with purpose, using its whole body as a weapon.

Tundra slashed and stabbed at the snake, hoping that there was enough venom on it to kill this one as well. However, she found herself not only battling against the snake's head, but also its middle and tail. It battered her from behind, shaking the branch she stood on and distracting her as best it could.

This was not a dumb snake. It had observed and learned, keeping its distance from Tundra's knife.

Tired from fleeing and fighting, the mink stumbled, feeling weak. In a flash, the snake knocked her knife out of her paws and pinned her down with a heavy coil of flesh. Tundra struggled to free herself, but the snake tightened its grip, squeezing her ribs.

She screamed.

With its prey completely helpless, the snake prepared to strike. As it opened its mouth, fangs glistening and venom sacs swelling with death, something flew through the air right into the snake's mouth, knocking it back.

The coil binding Tundra to the tree loosened, and she pushed it away. Not far away, she saw the snake's head pinned to the tree, Buck's tooth knife sticking out of the open mouth. Blood dripped and, reptilian eyes gazed lifelessly.

Heart still pounding, she felt a body rush to her and encircle her with arms.

"Are you okay?" Buck husky voice asked, his paws cupping her face.

"I-I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Tundra reassured.

"Thank goodness," Buck breathed, burying his face into her neck. "I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I would do. . ."

Tundra was surprised with how much Buck was trembling. She worried that he had gotten hurt, that he was either bitten or going into shock. "What about you? Are you hurt?" she asked, trying to look him over. But his embrace tightened, preventing her from checking him out.

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness," Buck continued to whisper.

Sensing that he was physically fine, Tundra comforted her husband the best she could. She stroked the fur on his head and back, whispering comforting words to him. She kissed his head and wrapped her arms and tail around him as tightly as she could.

"Buck, I'm okay. Please, look at me. I'm fine," she coaxed.

"But. . .I almost didn't make it in time," Buck said, finally looking up. "I almost lost you. I can't lose you. I can't."

"You're not going to lose me," Tundra said, stroking his cheek.

Buck pulled her close, kissing her hungrily almost desperately.

"What is the matter?" Tundra asked when the kiss ended. "We've been in more dangerous situations than this. I was almost eaten by Rudy. What's different?"

"Everything," Buck murmured into her fur. "Everything's changed now, Tundra. I have you now. Before we met, before I knew I loved you, I only had my life to lose. I wasn't afraid to die, but now. . . I can't go back to the way before. I can't lose you."

Tundra's heart ached, hating how her weaknesses had put them in danger. If she was better, the snakes wouldn't have been such a problem. But if she hadn't almost died, she wouldn't have known just how much Buck needed her, how much he loved her.

She pulled Buck closer, kissing him deeply, her paws slowly moving through his fur, up to play with his ears. She felt Buck respond to her, leaning into her, his own paws cradling her back as he helped her to lie down.

Their passionate kissing was disturbed when Tundra felt a body nearby move. She glanced up, seeing the long body of the snake Buck had killed twitch, a tremor that sometimes happens in fresh corpses. Remembering that two snake corpses lay within sight, Tundra pushed Buck away, feeling the mood die down.

There was no way she was doing this in the middle of all that carnage.

"Oh," Buck grunted, seeing the reason his wife stopped. "Yes. . .well. . .I guess this isn't exactly the best place. . ."

"You think?" Tundra asked sarcastically, standing and straightening her fur. "Let's just get out of here. I think my knife is all the way down there." She gestured to the jungle floor. "You get yours and meet me down there."

"Now, hold on," Buck said with a grin, gripping her paw, "I don't think we're done yet."

"Nuh-uh. Not here, mister."

"Of course not. But somewhere. . .else," Buck said, pulling her away from the scene.

Her heart still pounded, both from the near-death experience and from kissing Buck. Part of her wanted to leave there and forget about almost dying, but another part rode on the wave of adrenaline that was still pumping through her system.

He navigated her to quiet, dark hallow several trees away, leaving behind their weapons. Although his words and actions were flirtatious and his usual Buck self, sometimes Tundra could feel his paws tremble, and his kisses were particularly tender. She realized that this wasn't about passion or pleasure but for comfort. He needed to feel her, to smell her, to know that she was still alive.

She fed his need, feeling it herself. Somehow, things had changed now that they were married. Yes, there was danger. Yes, there was adventure. But now, the consequences were direr than before.

* * *

Diego raced through the snow, feeling the fresh powder slough off him as it fell from the sky. It was only a flurry, barely enough to be called a storm. The semi-dark clouds would blow away within hours, he was sure.

Perfect weather to go hunting.

That is, if he hunted anymore. Although he missed the thrill of the chase, the exhilaration to overpower another animal and the taste of fresh blood in his mouth, he abstained from the act since becoming a member of a herd instead of a pack.

Okay, so maybe he slipped a couple of times in the past years, but nothing since Peaches had been born. Nothing would force him to hunt if there was a chance she might see. It would traumatize her.

He found other ways to survive. He looked for animals that couldn't talk back, like lizards, snakes and frogs. He fished, at least after he learned to swim. He also ate carrion, which he considered not breaking his rules despite the shape of the bodies.

It wasn't an ideal diet for a saber, but it was preferable than becoming a full-fledged herbivore.

Stopping to sniff the air, the saber picked up the scent of decaying flesh. However, it smelled foul and putrid, of something dead much longer than the cat cared for. He turned his back to that wind to find something more appealing.

A sound of creaking bones and a large object pushing its way through the snow pricked his ears. Glancing back, he saw the horror of a ship made of bones cresting a dune of snow. Diego ran with the little hope of being discovered; the bone-ship merely a mile away with nothing between them.

After a few minutes of running, he was sure the ship had spotted him. He knew all about these kinds of ships. It meant ice pirates. Or would these ones be called bone pirates? Either way, after meeting Captain Red Claw and his crew, Diego would prefer to stay as far away as possible. But that wasn't meant to be.

The cat hoped to reach a patch of trees, a glacier, a cave, anything where the ship couldn't follow. He could out run any pirate, but not a whole fleet of sabers and dire wolves pulling the ship. Before he could find cover, the ship was on his heels, his nose filled with the scent of sweaty bodies of wolves and his own kind.

A vine rope shot out of the ship, not from above but near snow level, and looped around his paws, tripping him. Diego fell, his face skidding in the snow. No longer running, he was being dragged by the ship, dangerously close to being shredded by the bone runners. Before he could lose a single patch of fur, he was pulled into the bone ship by a few pawfuls of mammals.

"Put the cat in the brig. The Captain said to put him with the next runnin' team," a weasel shouted to the others. "Good thing, too. We were runnin' out of fresh meat."

"You'll be the one that's fresh meat once I get my teeth into you," Diego growled his threat, struggling against his bonds. "You messed with the wrong saber."

The weasel laughed. "Does it look like we're afraid of a lone cat? We're not even afraid of a pack of cats."

The other pirates laughed.

"This one has spirit," a female badger growled. "Perhaps we should break him, show him where his place is."

"Sounds like a good idea," the weasel agreed, grinning; his smile contained large gaps between teeth.

The group of mammals loomed closer to Diego, some brandishing their claws, some weapons like sharp sticks and bones.

"Wait!"

A voice cut through the pirates, pushing them away almost physically. They divided, creating a path to Diego.

The saber then saw the owner of the voice. It was Captain Red Claw.

"This is one of the mammals who took my ship away from me," Red Claw shouted, spittle flying from his maw. "He will pay." His claws twitched as if itching for them to taste blood as his name suggested.

Diego should have known that Red Claw was behind his capture. He suspected the violent rodent would be back. He roared, ready to take on the rat. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to pay him back for mammoth-napping Peaches.

"No," a softer voice spoke from behind the pack rat, out of sight. "He must know where my brother is."

Red Claw cowered at the unseen speaker. "But my ship. My revenge."

"I didn't promise your revenge on this saber, only with Buck," the voice said, smooth as butter. It was raspy but feminine. "And if it means finding that no-good weasel, we will treat our new guest with. . . civility."

The pirates put their claws and weapons away, stepping away from Diego.

As the mammals backed off, the saber finally spied this new speaker from behind Red Claw. She was a spotted weasel, and her resemblance to Buck was uncanny, even when it came to a species as uniform as weasels. It was mainly the gleam in her eye that was the most like her brother.

"Your Buck's sister?" Diego asked, looking confused. He recalled a story told while waiting for a storm to abate. "But you're supposed to be dead."

"That I am, and I've come back to punish betrayers and deceivers. Namely my no-good brother," the female weasel hissed. The way she stood up to Diego, she showcased that she was missing an arm. "Now, tell me where we can find him, and I'll let you go."

At first, Diego thought about spouting some kind of heroic insult, saying he would never lead her to Buck. It was ingrained in his instincts to protect his herd, a kind of pack mentality leftover from older days. But as he thought it over, he realized that in this situation, what was the harm in telling a bunch of half-mad pirates what they wanted to know. It's not as if they could drive the bone ship to Buck's front door.

"Okay," Diego agreed.

More than one face didn't expect this answer; the most surprised being Red Claw and Buck's sister.

"What kind of joke are you tryin' to play on us? Tell Jez what she wants to know," Red Claw yelled.

"I said I would. I'll even show you how to get there," Diego said helpfully, mostly to steer them away from Manny and his family. He did not want to put them through another ordeal like last time.

Buck's sister, Jez, tilted her head, flabbergasted. "Huh? Very reasonable of you saber," she said, putting her paws on her hips and giving a wide smile. "Alright, you swabs. Give this saber food and drink, let him rest, then put him in front of the pullers. He's to be treated as a guest."

Diego expected the pirates to treat him like something a mammoth left behind after digestion issues, but instead they were really quite nice. They brought him food and water, and didn't curse or call him names. However, knowing how pirates were, he didn't expect this good fortune to last, especially when they find out Buck's address.

* * *

(Author's note: I apologize for the very very very late chapter. It has been several months since I updated this fanfic. Most of you are used to my tardiness, but those of you who are new, I'm not very punctual when it comes to update. I'm working on this. In the meantime, thank you for your patience and any reviews you leave. I am also currently rewriting Love Makes You Crazy. It is just an edit update, fixing some of the problems with grammar, POV as well as lowering the word count because of redundancy or to make things more clean. Thank you everyone who has read my fanfics. I appreciate you very much.)


	3. Chapter 3: Only I Remain

Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do

Ooh remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and look up high  
And called your name  
Ooh remember when it rained  
In the darkness I remain

Tears of hope run down my skin  
Tears for you that will not dry  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die

Ooh remember when it rained  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name  
Ooh remember when it rained  
In the water I remain

Running down

Oh oh oh  
No no no  
Oh oh oh, running down

 _-Song written by Eric Mouquet and Josh Groban_

Love Can Kill You

Chapter 3: Only I Remain

By Emilou

Buck followed his wife back to their home, letting her go at her own pace. She wasn't back to her fighting fit as she was before her injuries, so he didn't press her. When they arrived to their branch, she collapsed, panting and laughing.

"Don't you dare say anything," she warned, her limbs spread eagle.

"Looks like you won't be makin' dinner, Angel-luv," Buck teased, dodging a fairly weak kick at his person.

"Ha!" the mink scoffed. "I'll be lucky if I have the energy to eat."

"I'll see what I can scrounge up," Buck announced.

"No more eggs!" she shouted at him.

Buck felt confused. "I thought ya liked eggs."

"Not for every meal, every day," his wife complained.

The weasel nodded. He was relieved. He was getting sick of them too.

"I'll be back."

However, Buck didn't get far. After jumping into another tree, he turned back just to watch the beautiful mink. She was sitting up now, her paw rubbing her tummy. She had been doing that a lot these last couple of days. At first, he worried that she was sick or had some sort of injury he didn't know about. But her expression didn't fit. She had the softest, most tender countenance he had ever seen.

That's when he figured out what she was thinking, and his heart dropped. He thought about ignoring it, to just wait it out until she mentioned the subject. But no, he couldn't do that. He had to talk to her before she found out.

He swung back to the tree, landing loud enough to give Tundra notice.

"Oh, hey. You're back," Tundra said, quickly removing her paw from her abdomen as if embarrassed. "What's for dinner?"

"I think we need to talk," Buck said in a low voice.

"About what?" Tundra asked expectantly.

Buck sat down next to her. As if his wife could sense his feelings, her face looked worried. "I've been noticin' you've been touchin' your stomach."

"Oh, yeah. I'm feeling a little sick is all."

"You think you're pregnant, don't ya?"

Tundra became all smiles. "I guess I have been doing it a lot." She place her paw back on her belly. "It's just that I've been looking forward to being a mother since I was a kid. I've loved taking care of babies and kits, and I can't wait to have my own. I know it's too early to tell, but there could be a chance. I'm in season."

Buck hated that he had to say this; the thought of hurting his wife brought him no pleasure. He put his paw over his wife's, the same paw that rested on her belly. "Tundra, you need to know something. You know 'bout my past an' everythin', that I haven't always surrounded myself with the most angelic of animals," he began, trying to be delicate. "Among the pirates, I've seen every mixed pair of lovers imaginable, even a saber with a polecat. It isn't uncommon for a weasel to shack. . .er. . .be with a mink. But in all my years, I've never known the couple to produce offspring."

Tundra had listened attentively, but when Buck finished, her ears fell. "What?"

"It's just the way nature is. Sometimes different species can mate, but others can't," Buck continued, hoping to lessen the blow. "I could be wrong, but I think our chances are very, very low."

Tundra pulled her paw out from under Buck's, which hurt. He could see that she was having a difficult time accepting what he said, that it was a hard blow. Her eyes blinked rapidly, a sign she was fighting tears. He wasn't sure if he should hold her or not. Would that makes things better or worse? One could never tell with females.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I should have waited until later, maybe after your. . .er. . .season," Buck said, stumbling on his words. Would she take offense by mentioning that? After all, females were all kinds of strange during each part of their cycle.

"No, no. It's good that I know. After all, I need to get used to the idea that I'll never be a m. . .m . . .," Tundra tried to vocalize, her lips trembling.

Buck finally decided to try to hold her, but she pushed him away. He felt as if that meant she blamed him for the situation.

"Sorry," Tundra apologized as if she could read his mind. "I-I just need some time alone to think."

"Then I'll go."

"No, I'll leave," Tundra insisted, jumping to her feet. She ran to the tree's trunk and climbed up, disappearing into the foliage.

Buck was glad that she went up instead of down. There was less danger that way, mainly pterodactyls, but they didn't fly at night. He knew she was going up to see the sunset and the colors dance around the ice sky. And miss the stars.

Memories collected in his mind, both good and bad. Why did he have to be so blunt and obtuse? There must have been a better way to tell Tundra about the whole weasel and mink thing. But like all those other times, the time with the butterflies, making the fireflies into stars, those days at the pool where he almost died, he had been blunt and obtuse then too. And stupid. Yet, here he was with the most amazing mammal in the world in love with him.

 _How in the heck did that happen?_ he asked himself.

A nagging thought came to his mind, glad that they had this conversation. Glad they had it now rather than further down the road, so she wouldn't have hoped for so long. And in a way, Buck was also glad there would be no children. Not glad for Tundra; she would be a wonderful mother, of course. But him? What kind of father would he be? Not a good one, that was for sure. All the crazy stunts he'd done in his day, being raised by pirates and not being right in his mind with the whole isolation thing; no, he of all mammals was completely unqualified to raising children.

The sooner Tundra accepted that she won't get pregnant, the better. Once she could get over this hurdle, she'll find something else to concentrate on, something else to occupy her. After all, one never got bored living with dinosaurs.

Rationalizing the situation, Buck pushed the worries to the back of his mind. Instead, he concentrated on what he could do to cheer up his wife.

* * *

Not long after finishing his refreshment, a pirate poked Diego in the rump with a sharpened stick.

"Watch where you're pointing that, Snack," he threatened, hackles rising.

The pirate was small for a badger and backed down. "The Cap'n wants ya topside. Yer to navigate us," the badger grumbled, eying Diego's teeth and claws. "I be leadin' ya."

Diego complied without complaint, but he was wary; he may have been called a guest, but who knew how long that curtesy would last.

Up on deck, the wind was blowing through the sail coldly, but no so cold as to be unbearable. Near the bow of the ship was a gathering of sabers and wolves. Diego watched in horror as the pirates placed a not-too-secure harness on a wolf, then lifted it up with a system of ropes and pulleys. The wolf whimpered as they lower it to the ground where it was switched out with a saber, all while three or four dozen pack animals pulled the ship as fast as they could. The saber collapsed with relief once released from the harness and barely had the energy to be guided back into the hold.

Diego had had many adventures in his day, but this was one he didn't want to be part of.

At the front of the line, a black saber was being fitted for a harness. By the way she crouched and panted, she was either really scared or hurt. Or both.

Next to her, a black and gray striped saber protested the treatment of the other saber.

"You can't do this to her. I beg of you, please," the striped one shouted at the pirates, ignoring the sharpened sticks being shoved in her face.

"Everyone takes a turn. No exception," a weasel shouted, poking the striped she-tiger in the shoulder. "Back in line."

"She'll die if you make her run."

"She didn't die yesterday."

"But she's going into labor. She can't run," she protested. "Please, she won't make it a minute down there."

Diego felt disgust and horror as the pirates continued to tighten the harness around the black saber's form, ignoring the pleas. Now that he knew of her condition, he could see her enlarged stomach despite how skinny she was. She was showing all the signs of distress.

"Stop it!" he shouted, pushing past several smaller creatures to get to the black she-tiger. He batted the weapons away and slashed at the rope harness. The weasel grabbed up a stick and scored a slash across Diego's face. He roared, poised to fight.

The pirates shouted at him to get away, taking up their arms to join the battle. The wolves and sabers waiting in line for their turn to be harnessed gave him baffled expressions, shirking away so not to be punished.

"What is going on here?"

The sound of the captain's voice cleared a path to the upper deck. Those who weren't involved, who had gawking at the sight, quickly found somewhere else to be.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n, but this 'ere saber is disruptin' the changin' of the shifts," the pirate weasel said in almost a whine. "He's destroyed one o' the harnesses."

Cap'n Jez kicked the weasel away. "What did I tell you about him being our guest?" she shouted.

The weasel curled into a ball as she kicked him again.

"He's going to find my brother, and if he's not fit to navigate, heaven help the animal that stands in my way," she screamed, madness in her eye.

With her crew properly cowed, she turned on Diego, her insanity building. "As for you, you will not interfere with the workings of my ship again, or so help me, I'll find the longest, most painful way for you to die. You have three seconds to explain yourself."

Diego felt as if three seconds was a gracious gift from the weasel. "The female saber, she's about to give birth," he explained.

"And that means what to me?" Jez asked, her demeanor calmer.

"She can't pull your blasted ship. She's already in so much pain that she'll collapse and be crushed. You can't expect her to run," Diego growled. He was so angry, his claws were gouging canyons into the bones he stood on.

"I see. And is this female part of your pack?" Jez asked, sounding as if they were having a conversation.

"No," Diego replied, not knowing what the weasel was getting at.

"Are the kits she is carrying yours?"

Diego felt embarrassed at the idea. "No, they're not," he said indignantly.

"Then you must desire this female for some reason, and you want her despite that she has been with another male," Jez determined, examining her nails on her one forepaw.

"No. What does any of this have to do with anything?" Diego asked, frustrated.

"It's just that, I can't imagine why you would stick your neck out for this female. She and her kits will mean more predators, which will become competition in the future, especially since in a matter of years, they will be young, strong, and virile, while you will be growing older and weaker," Jez rattled on smoothly. "By illiminating her and her young, it means more game for you, does it not?"

Diego had the feeling that revealing his choice of diet might make the situation either more embarrassing or dangerous than him, so he didn't mention that. Instead he shouted, "That doesn't matter. It's just wrong to let those kits and their mother die, especially since she can't help you get to Buck any faster. Just let her rest. Or better yet, let her go. You don't need her."

"Oh, but I can't," Jez said, her tone piqued and getting dangerous. "You see, if I let her go, then word of that will spread about how Captain Jez has a soft spot. That would not do. And I can't let her rest because, before you know it, every saber and wolf will complain of this or that ailment, and soon there will be no one to pull my ship.

"There are no exceptions. She goes down," Jez insisted, her eyes darkening.

"Just let her rest for a day. She'll have her kits, and she'll be able to run again," Diego argued. He couldn't imagine how the she-tiger had managed to run while pregnant. How long had she been on the ship?

"So, what you are saying is, once she is no longer carrying kits, then she can run for me?" the weasel enquired.

Diego had seen she-tigers go hunter almost hours after having kits. Given, they were tough sabers, but it wouldn't be impossible. It would give the black saber and her kits a chance. "Yes," he admitted.

"You there," Jez gestured to a beaver. "Take out your knife and cut out her kits."

The striped female shouted, "Nooooo!" She lunged, but the pirates wrestled her to the ground, blood flying as weapons and claws slashed about.

"No, that's not what I meant," Diego shouted, his stomach heaving at what he had brought about. "If you hurt her, I won't tell you where Buck is!"

Jez held up her paw to signal the beaver to stop, his knife poised at the belly of the black she-tiger as four of his crewmates held her down. She barely had any energy to fight them.

"Don't push me, tiger," Jez threatened, moving until she was nose to nose with Diego.

Diego didn't back down. He glared at her with his predator eyes, acting the same when staring down a larger opponent. "Try me," he growled.

Jez lowered her paw. "Do it," she ordered the beaver, who lifted his knife at his captain's command.

Diego then realized his mistake: there was no reasoning with the insane. Feeling sick to his stomach at causing what would no doubt be a gruesome death for the she-tiger, he cried out, "I'll take her place. Please, just please don't do it."

At the last second, Jez snatched the knife from the beaver's paw, then turned back to Diego and brandished it against his throat.

"I don't care if I send the whole world to Hell if it means that I get what I want," she told him, and Diego believed her.

"You need bodies to pull your ship, then I'm the saber for the job. I'll get you to Buck much faster than a half-starved female," Diego persuaded.

"But I need you to navigate," Jez said, pressing the knife into his fur, just barely hovering above the flesh.

"I'll do better on the ground. I know the terrain so I can steer you clear of the glaciers and frozen lakes," Diego insisted. "I'll lead your pack down the shortest path."

Jez sighed and rolled her eyes, just as if they were having a small discussion and not bitterly fighting over a life. "Fine. Take the female away and keep her out of my sight."

"Give her what she needs," Diego said, his voice more asking than demanding. "She'll need food and water after the birth."

Jez sneered at that, or it was a look of disgust, but still waved her paw to make it so.

As the black saber walked away, she glanced back at Diego, mouthing the words, "Thank you."

The pirates didn't wait long to cinch Diego up with a rope harness. It fit across his chest and belly, giving him room to run without cutting off his throat. It felt foreign and uncomfortable, especially when they lifted him up into the air. He had to fight his urge to wheel his feet around as a cat does when falling. Panic caused his heart to speed up as he was lowered over the bow.

An otter rode down with him, instructing when to begin running. Once in place at the front of the pack, he untied Diego from the pulley system and attached him to the ship via rope that had been connected to a wolf. That same wolf was then connected to the pulley system and reeled back up.

Diego was almost grateful for being put in the pack. This was something he knew, running and tracking, although he didn't care for the harness. Luckily, with so many mammals pulling, it wasn't that hard. It only took him a moment to find his bearings and plan the safest path to the hole in the ice that was basically Buck's front door.

With his destination in mind, Diego put everything else to the back of his mind and concentrated on how to escape. Because if he knew anything about villains, it was that all bets were off once they were given what they wanted.

* * *

(Author's note: Yes, I did post two chapters on the same day. I wanted to make up for the long wait. And I'm again requesting if anyone would like to ask me or any of the characters in the story or from LMYC or from the Ice Age franchise, we will be glad to answer the questions. Or would you rather have a character preview the next chapter, let me know if you'd like something silly added on like I did with LMYC. Again, I thank my readers for their reviews and comments, and thank you for your patience.)


End file.
